The Rebound Girl
by day dreamer 2900
Summary: Kira is Haruhi's cousin,a student at Ouran with a scholarship to study dance and theater, She loves Hikaru and knows that Hikaru loves Haruhi but what if some random handsome young man tries to win her heart over? Hikaru is not happy! H&OC R&R Please :
1. Chapter 1

Hello, yes again another Ouran fic, Of course I dont own any of the Ouran characters just my character Kira and a few side characters that dont matter

Please review and tell me what you think! Ideas are welcomed too!

Enjoy! :)

I stared out the window as the first snow fell gently. Usually I would pay attention in class, especially this one since it was my favorite. However today and most probably for the rest of the week my mind will be troubled with the usual high school drama. Yes I am talking about when your best friend is in love with your cousin and you can't stay away from him because his twin brother is currently upset at him, so you can't leave him just like that because he is in enough pain as it is. On the other hand, you suffer while he talks to you about the only girl who probably is not interested in him.

Haruhi is in love with Tamaki. Everyone knows that and everyone could see it from the very beginning that fondness had turned into love. Everyone except for the moron sitting beside me. I wish I could just scream it out at him. Then again does he have enough brain cells to understand that? I shouldn't talk; I'm the one in love with that idiot. That makes me an even bigger idiot!

I felt a small paper ball hit my cheek and I turned to see it fall onto my desk. Hikaru had sent it and was now looking at me impatiently. I sighed and started to try to fold it open without making too much noise to alert the teacher whose voice seemed to be like a lullaby for some of the other students.

You okay?

It was written that.

The school bell rang and surprised me. I hate that sound; this is such a fancy school you would think they would actually put in a decent bell.

"Earth to Kira!" Hikaru nudged me.

"Huh?" I turned to him as we started to head out the class room.

"What's wrong with you today? You look spaced out." He said giving me an annoyed look.

"Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind…" I said looking down.

"Yeah? Like what?" He asked.

"Like girl things. Anyway did you think about my offer?" I asked him as we got to our lockers. We shared one since Kaoru asked me to take in his things.

"Yeah… I don't think I'm really up to it… Why do you even want to go to an amusement park?" He asked.

"Who doesn't want to go to an amusement park? Come on, Hikaru, you need this… To get out more and have fun!" I said. He looked at me for a second and stayed quiet.

"You and Kaoru are brothers… Nothing can ever break that apart. Give it time, give him time too, you'll see everything will be alright. Have faith in him okay?" I smiled at him and put my hand on his arms. I felt like shivering to the touch. I should be careful about what I do… Hikaru might not be fast to pick up these things but if I'm too affectionate with him some people are bound to pick up on how I feel. When I'm talking about this by the way, I mostly mean Tamaki sempai.

"You think?" He asked me looking down. You could see he needs some reassurance.

"Yeah… So its settle then! Tomorrow we are going to the amusement park!" I exclaimed happily and started to leave.

"Wait… I didn't say…" He started.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted as I waved my hand in back of my head.

What melancholy drama will happen tomorrow? After all, it was Kaoru who asked me to make sure Hikaru would be there…

For the middle of fall it sure was cold we have been having a few light snowy moments and sometimes some rain.

I'm retarded. Knowing this I still opted for the cute short black and white checquered jacket. I guess… I guess I just wanted to look good. After all it was just me and Hikaru alone at an amusement park. I just have to make sure I get him to the food court by 5 pm. It pretty much leaves us two hours to fill in.

"Hey… Kira!" I turned around to see Hikaru slowly walking over as I stood in front of the entrance gate.

"God what on earth took you so long?" I said annoyed. Not exactly a great greeting but I was freezing waiting there for him.

"What are you talking about? You told me to be here for this time… And what's up with the jacket? Aren't you cold?" He asked arching an eyebrow looking up and down at me. He was wearing a nice warm looking jacket that was in style now. All movie stars and models probably owned one. Yeah, that's Hikaru Hitachiin son of a fashion designer. Although he looked kind of tired, he must have spent all night having Kaoru stuck to his mind again. Even thought he was going through all that, he still smelled like he always did. Yeah I know it's kind of weird when you hear me say it but I always thought he smelled nice, like sweet apple and brand new leather… Type of smell.

Oh god… I sound like a stalker.

"You're doing it again!" Hikaru was waving his hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh… right… well first off this jacket is cute and … let's just go in okay?" I said snapping out of it.

We walked in and spent some time looking around at the small shops and the huge rides. Hikaru really wasn't interested in anything which made me sick to my stomach. Because it was boring and because it hurt me to see he upset like that. As we turned the corner of one ride I saw two guys walking a small puppy. I ran towards them and bent down to start petting the cute little thing.

"Hey, wait for me at least." Hikaru said joining me.

"Sorry, it's just the cutest little thing! Hi you!!!" I said as I scratched behind its ears.

"His name is Curry." The guy smiled to me as he kneeled beside me.

"What a stupid name." Hikaru hissed.

"Well… yeah it's weird but I'm sure there's a story behind it right?" I said turning my look the guy.

"Yeah there sure is… My name is Rei Oshiro… What's yours?" Rei smiled to me again.

"We were talking about the dogs name…" Hikaru said.

"Kira Bishop." I smiled back still petting the little Curry who was licking my hands.

"Kira Bishop huh? Doesn't sound very Japanese…" Rei said.

"I'm only half Japanese." I said chuckling.

"And the other half?"

"English."

"American English or…?"

"No, English from London."

"Kira, let's go." Hikaru said impatiently. I turned to give him a stern look and he looked away with that good old pissed off look in his face.

"Your boyfriend?" Rei asked me laughing.

"Friend… Oh, that reminds me… do you have the time by the way?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's almost 5." He said looking at his watch.

Oh my god, Kaoru is going to kill me if we're not there in time!

"Oh wow, its late, I'm starving! Hikaru we should go to the food court!" I stood up quickly and grabbed the pissed off boy by the arm. I turned to Rei one last time before we hurried away.

"It was great to meet you Rei!" I waved.

"Bye English girl!" he waved back.

"Hey don't push me like that!" Hikaru said nudging his arm away to get loose from my grasp.

"Sorry… I'm just… really hungry." I smiled to him. We got to the food court in one piece and I sat down at a table like I was previously told to by Kaoru.

"Now, can you go get us something to drink, please?" I asked looking at him who hadn't even had the time to properly sit down.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Please! For me, here I'll even give you the money to pay for mine!" I said as I reached into my pocket and threw money onto the table. He gave me a strange look but then grabbed the money and stood up heading to the nearest soda stand. Perfect everything is going to plan… Even if I don't know what on earth is the plan. I trust Kaoru… I have to.

I waited a few minutes. Then a few more minutes. A few more… To a point where I started to wonder if he had gotten lost trying to find his way back to the table…

Where is he?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, well it might be short but life has me being busy! Hope you enjoy thought R&R :D

Enjoy!

* * *

I really had a choice, today I would have stayed in bed. In my warm fluffy covers! My mother had almost broken down my door when I was up exactly on time. I would have spent the whole day sleeping off the thousand of missing sleep hours I lost since I've been at this school. Then again, I really don't want to miss for nothing today. Hikaru owes me one hell of an explanation…

He had left me stranded at the amusement park without even saying bye to me! I tried calling and texting… He still didn't answer me! Someone's going to get their pretty little face punched! You know what? I'll do it after school, at the host club! Right in front of all his clients! Maybe even throw in a pie facial in that!

I walked in deep thought threw the never ending macho males and over dramatic girls. This school might offer me the best possibilities but the people here… Just have no clue what, mature or real life situation means.

"Good Morning Haruhi!!!!" I heard screaming. I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru both sticking their heads out the window and waving at Haruhi who was not far behind. Great! I certainly feel appreciated! I continued to walk in not even waiting for Haruhi like I always did. There's probably nothing more insulting than being next to someone and being completely ignored. I'd rather be distant and ignored.

Everything had gone back to normal. Kaoru and Hikaru were talking and joking around as if they had never thought. Their even closer than before! They also prefer to be distinguished now. Might I add, Hikaru looks even more handsome with his hair black. A turn out yesterday was all to get to make Hikaru see Kaoru confess to Haruhi. Who she was acting like everything is normal, honestly I get the impression she has absolutely no idea what's going on. Probably does not even know Hikaru's feelings for her.

It was lunch time and the four of us were all sitting together again like old times. Like Haruhi, I would always bring my lunch. Every day would be some different dish of a far away country I've already visited and every lunch time Haruhi would have a piece of what I was eating. She poked away greedily at my dish and Hikaru and Kaoru had started getting into a heated discussion about some project they decided to do together.

"Kira? You alright?" Haruhi asked me.

"Huh?" I turned my attention to her. I was lost deep in thought once again and that was completely my opposite. I would usually talk about everything to anyone. Guess I'm feeling blue about everything that's happening. Not to mention, my mathematics class is going really bad. I better fix that before I get into deep trouble.

"You're not acting like yourself today; you barely touched your food…" Haruhi said still with the fork in her mouth.

"Well…" I started.

"Oh she's been like that for a few days now; she doesn't pay attention to anything anymore." Hikaru cut me off. How annoying?! What can't I have a conversation with her without him trying to get into a conversation with her?

"You sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked me.

"I'm very fine Haruhi, thanks a lot. You're not only a great cousin but you are also a great friend, caring for me like that." I said on a stricter note. The three of them stared at me but I turned away and started to leave.

"Sorry, got to get ready for my practice, see you later on!" I said and left.

School was over and I was just happy I didn't bump into any of the host club members. It was really mean of me to get jealous over Haruhi, especially when I know about how she feels for Tamaki sempai. It's not fair for me to be acting this way with her. Think I'm going to call her tonight for some girl talk.

"Hey there, miss English lady." I voice said behind me. I turned around to see Rei standing there with a grin on his face.

"You again?" I asked.

"You don't sound too happy that it is me." Rei made a sad smile.

"No… It's just… sorry I was just… thinking and stuff." I said scratching the back of my head. Who knew how handsome this guy looks when he's standing in front of the setting sun on an empty street.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you, would you mind if I walked with you?" He said as he made his way next to me. Well no need to be rude.

"Sure, what are you doing in this part of town?" I asked him as we began to walk.

"Well you see, there was this pretty girl I met yesterday and it turns out one of my friends had seen her around before. So I thought I would pass by her neighborhood and see if she's around." He chuckled.

"Isn't that stalking? What would you have done? Go see every house around here to know where I lived?" I laughed out. Geez is this guy for real?

"Everyone comes home from school at this time… I was just really lucky I guess." He smiled at me.

"Well, Rei, I guess this is where we say our good bye… Have a good evening!" I said starting to fasten my pace.

"Your home?" He asked.

"No, I just think you're a weird creepy stalker. No offense." I said turning towards him.

"None taken… I can understand how it looks to you… However I'd really like to get a chance to prove to you that I'm not a weird creepy stalker…What would you say?" Rei flashed me a grin.

"Sorry… maybe if you would make your approach more… warm and less awkward, maybe it would be better? Who knows" I shrugged and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He waved and turned around off to wherever this creepy guy came from.

It was gym class. Boy, do I hate gym class… Not because I was stuck with these two evil twins who kept pranking me but I also had the worse teacher on earth. She had those long hairy legs and teeth that needed to be fixed. She was a horse. I really wouldn't care about how she looked but I know she has a complex over her looks and tends to take it out on all of the female students and very much including myself. I stood there looking at my team play volleyball with an annoyed look on my face.

"KIRA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Miss horse yelled at me. What on earth was she yelling for? I'm right next to her!!!

"I can hear you!" I snarled and turned my attention to the game.

"Careful Kira, you don't want to get detention for the fifth time this week" Hikaru whispered teasingly into my ear.

"Shut your smart mouth Hikaru…" I snapped at him.

"You're moody today…" Kaoru leaned onto my shoulder.

"Hey what am I? You're resting post?" I said turning to him.

"It must be that time of month again…" Hikaru said arching an eyebrow as he too leaned on my shoulder.

"Give me a good reason not to punch you silly." I said starting to get really heated up.

"You would get another detention…" Kaoru started.

"But then again you would probably like that…" Hikaru continued. They both smiled strangely.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"That's right it would mean you would spend more time with professor Hidaka…" Kaoru chuckled.

"What are you saying?" I asked once again completely lost.

"Come on, little Kira… We saw how you looked at him this morning…" Hikaru chuckled.

"Are you serious?!" I steamed.

"You keep giving him cute little puppy eyes."Kaoru laughed.

"I like history! It has nothing to do with the teacher it's about the subject" I yelled.

"MISS KIRA! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN YELL IN THIS CLASS" The horse shouted.

"It's a free country for god's sake!" I yelled back at her as both devils beside me laughed.

"That's it! A month of detention!" She yelled as she stormed into her office to put it on a note so she would not forget.

"Oh yeah?! Well… Yeah?!"Was the only thing I could come up with in that situation?

"Nice going." Hikaru smiled.

"Stop frustrating me! Look at what you guys have done!" I snapped at them.

Hey, you should of stayed calm… react like that only proved our point." Kaoru said.

"And you know she's got it for you because you're the best looking girl here." Hikaru said folding his arms.

He did not mean it like that… I know he did not… But I was blushing and had to turn away quickly. If anything, I'll just say I'm so mad I've turned red.

"Is there a Miss Kira Bishop here?" A small kid was asking the gym teacher.

"What are you doing here?! This is the high school area!" She said.

"It's me." I said walking towards them followed by the devils.

"This is from your friendly stalker" He said as he handed me a rose he was hiding in his back. I blushed… Could it be from Rei? Who else would do such a thing? After all I was the one who called him a stalker. On the rose was a little note tied up with a red ribbon. I took it as I took the rose. Everyone was silent, even the horse gym teacher. It read:

Is this warmer?

I smiled and hided it before any of them could read it.

"Seriously? Someone's stalking you?" Kaoru asked.

"You're a good friend, Kira. If anyone ever is after you…" Hikaru started.

"No… It's not at all like that." I smiled

Ah! Saved by the bell!


End file.
